fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Miku Fujikawa
Miku Fujikawa '(藤川美空 ''Fujikawa Miku) is a fanmade cure for ''Fairytale Pretty Cure!. ''She's a polite but shy 13-year-old girl at Minwa Academy. She's a member of the art club. Miku's alter ego is '''Cure Lijep (キュアリジェップ Kyuarijeppu) the Story of Beauty. Personality Miku is a first-year student at Minwa Academy. She's polite but shy, but can show a more passionate side when talking about things she loves. It's common that after those situations she goes back into her shell. Her quietness makes her great at reading people. Appearance Miku is fairly short, pale skinned girl with slightly wavy, long pale blonde hair that covers one of her eyes. She has teal-coloured eyes. Her first summer outfit consists of a white top under a beige vest, a red skirt with white frillls, black tights and brown boots. Her ears are pierced with white wing earrings. Her second summer outfit consits of a white short sleeved dress under an open blue vest, pale blue and beige wedges. Her winter outfit consists of a white jacket with fur trimming over a dark blue dress, black tights and brown boots. She wears a pale grey scarf with a cat motif. She wears her Minwa Academy school uniform with the light pink first-year student neckerchief, white loose socks, and pink penny loafers. As Cure Lijep, her hair turns silver grey and grows longer. It's held in low twintails with pale blue bows adorned with white wings. She wears a white puffed short sleeve shirt with a pale blue bow. A pale grey Chelsea collar with a single white stripe, a short pale blue skirt, black tights, grey short heeled ankle boots and white wing earrings. She wears white wrist long gloves. History Relationships Cure Lijep "Story of Beauty! Cure Lijep!" 美しの物語！キュアリジェップ！ Utsukushi no monogatari! '' ''Kyuarijeppu! Cure Lijep '(キュアリジェップ ''Kyuarijeppu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Miku. She controls the power of beauty and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!". Her main attack is Beauty Reflection, which she can only preform with her PreHeartBook. Transformation First, Miku's PreHeartBook appears. She opens it up and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Story!" Then, the pages start to shine white. The pages fly out of the book like a swarm of flower petals. THe circle around Miku and changes her hair colour from pale blonde to silver grey and creates her hair ornaments. They then cover her head to toe and flash white before forming her pretty cure outfit. Miku snaps her fingers and sparks a glimmer of light that creates her wing shaped earrings. Cure Lijep jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Attacks Finisher * 'Beauty Reflection '(ビューティリフレクション Byūtirifurekushon) is Cure Lijep's main attack that can only be used when she has her PreHeartBook. Sub-Attacks * '''Beauty Shock (ビューティショック Byūtishokku) is one of Cure Lijep's sub-attacks, a beam of light. * Belle Aegis (ベルエギス Beruegisu) is one of Cure Lijep's shield-attacks. While strong, it cracks with every attack until it breaks. * Lijep Illusion (リジェップイリュージョン'' Rijeppuiryūjon'') is one of Cure Lijep's sub-attacks. She can create up to four copies of herself that holds a fraction of her full power. They can only preform sub or shield attack but disapear afterwards. Etymology Miku (美空): Mi (美) means "beauty" and ku (空) means "sky" Fujikawa (藤川): Fuji (藤) means "wisteria" and kawa (川) means "river" Her full name means, "wisteria river beauty sky" Cure Lijep means beauty in Croation Songs SinglesDuets Trivia * Miku's Zodiac Sign is Capricorn * Miku's birthday is on New Years Eve * Miku's Blood Type is O *Miku's favourite type of art is water colour painting *Miku's favourite flower is the calla lily **The flower symbolizes beauty **It can also sybolize magnificence, purity and innocence Gallery Profiles Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 12.08.57 PM.png Category:White Cures Category:Standalone Cures Category:User:NightCarnival